AKU MENCINTAIMU, HYUNG - By BilaLarries
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkan dia bertemu dengan sang kakak. Jaehyun juga tidak pernah tahu dimana ayahnya menyembunyikan kakaknya. Tetapi saat mengetahuinya Jaehyun merasa benar-benar bodoh membiarkan pemuda manis seperti kakaknya itu terkurung sendirian disebuah ruang bawah tanah dirumahnya, sendirian! JAEDO/ DOJAE/ DOYOUNG/ JAEHYUN/ NCT/ NCTU/ NCT127


**Aku Mencintaimu, Hyung**

 **JaeDo**

 **©BilaLarries**

•

•

•

 **BxB**

Summary :

 _ **Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa ayah nya tidak pernah membiarkan dia bertemu dengan sang kakak. Jaehyun juga tidak pernah tahu dimana ayah nya menyembunyikan kakaknya. Tetapi saat mengetahui nya Jaehyun merasa benar-benar bodoh membiarkan pemuda manis seperti kakaknya itu terkurung sendirian disebuah ruang bawah tanah dirumahnya, sendirian!**_

 _ **"Pergi Jung! Aku tidak pernah akan sudi menikah dengan Jung sepertimu!"**_

 _ **"Aku akan mengganti margaku jika itu bisa membuatmu menikah denganku, kak!"**_

.

.

Perkenalkan seorang Jung Jaehyun, pemuda berprawakan sempurna, anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses, pandai, sangat digilai oleh banyak wanita diluar sana dan banyak dari mereka yang akan dengan bahagia nya menyerahkan harga diri mereka untuk seorang Jung junior seperti nya.

Jaehyun masih berumur 18 tahun, sudah berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Jaehyun pemuda yang tenang, cuek, dan arogan. Segala apa yang dia mau, pasti selalu terpenuhi.

Walaupun segala karakter Jaehyun tadi yang disebutkan, Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai seseorang. Tidak pernah mengagumi seseorang bahkan ayah nya sekalipun yang sangat banyak dikagumi oleh ribuan orang itu.

Jaehyun tidak memiliki banyak teman karena dia tidak ingin. Jaehyun merasa dia tidak membutuhkan banyak orang disekitarnya, itu hanya mengganggu nya kecuali untuk urusan bisnis.

Dia hanya dekat dengan 5 pemuda yang sama dengannya, berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA seperti nya.

Nama mereka yang bisa dibilang beruntung bisa dekat dengan Jaehyun adalah Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong, Johnny Seo yang sama-sama berada dikelas yang sama sepertinya dan juga satu adik kelas lelaki bernama Mark Lee yang masih berada dikelas 2 SMA.

"Tuan muda Jung, mari saya bawakan tas anda"Ucap seorang sopir Jaehyun sambil membungkuk sopan

"Hanya masuk dan antarkan aku pulang"Ucap Jaehyun dingin lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Sopir itu benar-benar merasa kikuk walaupun sudah 3 tahun menyupiri Jaehyun yang dingin itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk kedalam mobil lalu menjalankan mobil itu menuju rumah- sebenarnya tak pantas disebut rumah lagi tetapi seharusnya adalah Mansion Jung.

Selama perjalanan yang ada hanya keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan.

Masih sama selama hidupnya Jaehyun selalu merasa kesepian.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tahu dia bukan anak satu-satunya dari ayah dan ibu nya. Masih ada seorang kakak lelaki yang Jaehyun miliki. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah, tubuh sang kakak. Tidak pernah mendapatkan kehangatan seorang kakak padahal dia memiliki nya. Jaehyun juga tidak pernah tahu dimana sang kakak disembunyikan oleh ayah nya.

Tidak pernah ada yang memberitahu Jaehyun jawaban nya. Jawaban pertanyaan Jaehyun mengenai bagaimana rupa sang kakak? Apakah mirip dengannya atau tidak?

Berapa umur kakaknya? Apakah sangat berbeda jauh dari umur Jaehyun atau berbeda sedikit dengan Jaehyun?

Siapa nama kakak Jaehyun?

Dimana kakaknya tinggal? Apakah jauh dari Seoul atau dari Korea sekalipun?

Apakah kakaknya tahu kalau Jaehyun hidup?

"Hey"Panggil Jaehyun tentunya pada sopir yang sedang menyetir

"Ah, ya Tuan muda Jung? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya sopir itu

Jaehyun terdiam sesaat memperhatikan sopir yang sedang menyetir itu dari belakang. Lalu kepala nya ia tolehkan menatap pemandangan diluar mobil.

"Apakah kakak-ku mengetahui kalau aku hidup?"Tanya Jaehyun

Hanya keheningan sesudah itu

"M-maaf tuan, saya tidak tahu anda mempunyai kakak"Ucap sopir dengan takut

Lalu dengan perlahan air mata meluncur membasahi wajah Jaehyun yang pucat.

Sopir Jaehyun hanya terdiam kikuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin kalau Jaehyun selalu bertanya mengenai kakaknya pada sang sopir tapi sang sopir selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

 **"Maaf tuan, saya tidak tahu anda mempunyai kakak"**

Lalu setelah sampai di-mansion Jung, Jaehyun selalu berkata jangan memberitahu siapapun bila ia menangis.

Nyatanya, seorang Jung Jaehyun yang sempurna dan orang yang dingin itu hanya berani menangis dibelakang kamarnya dan dibelakang kemudi sang sopir.

•

•

•

Pada tengah malam, Jaehyun merasa bosan bermain game dismarphone nya. Sebenarnya disekitar mansion ini- baik, rumah, Jaehyun tidak suka dengan nama Mansion Jung itu,jadi mari kita sebut ini rumah.

Sebenarnya disekitar penjuru rumah ini terpasang koneksi Wifi. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sengaja memasang nya untuk Jaehyun, putra mereka yang 'sangat' mereka cintai itu.

Kemudian Jaehyun menonaktifkan handphone nya dan bangkit untuk berdiri. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menelusuri rumahnya yang sungguh sangat luas itu.

Jaehyun memasuki kamar tamu yang berada dilantai bawah. Kamar yang tidak dipakai siapa-siapa kecuali keluarga atau teman-temannya menginap dirumah.

Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar itu dengan pandangan yang sama, tenang dan tidak berminat. Jaehyun menghampiri sebuah lemari yang berisi banyak buku cerita yang menghiasinya.

Kemudian Jaehyun mengambil satu buah buku cerita bergambar kartun kucing dan membuka lembarannya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, dia berpikir ini adalah buku cerita milik saudara sepupu nya yang masih kecil yang suka menginap dirumahnya.

Namun pada saat sampai dihalaman terakhir, mata Jaehyun menemukan sebuah nama dengan tulisan tangan yang masih tak rapi, khas anak kecil. Bukannya nama sepupunya, Lee Jeno. Tapi nama lain yang tertera disana.

 _ **Kim Doyoung**_

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Lalu kemudian menaruh kembali buku itu didalam rak sambil mengedikkan bahu nya.

Jaehyun melihat dinding kamar yang masih terlihat lembut dan berwarna tebal padahal sudah lama tidak direnovasi. Dia mengusap tembok yang berada disebelah lemari itu.

'Dingin sekali, apa AC nya dinyalakan?'Gumam Jaehyun kemudian melihat kearah AC.

'Mati'Pikirnya

Kemudian Jaehyun merasakan tembok yang dipegangnya bergetar. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari sana dan berjalan mundur dengan pandangan penasaran.

Mata nya membulat kala melihat tembok yang tadi ia usap terbuka menampilkan jalan yang terang didalam nya.

'Apa-apaan?'Pikir Jaehyun

Dengan perasaan yang penasaran, Jaehyun memasuki tembok yang terbuka itu.

'Astaga'Kaget Jaehyun saat tembok itu kembali tertutup

Jaehyun mengusap dada nya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian lanjut berjalan lurus menyusuri ruang rahasia itu.

Jaehyun menatap pintu cokelat yang ada satu-satunya disana. Terlihat seperti kamar.

Jaehyun mendekati nya dan membuka kunci yang menancap dilarang pintu itu.

Dengan pelan Jaehyun memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata benar, kamar.

Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna biru laut dan warna putih bersih. Tidak banyak barang disana, hanya lemari dipenuhi buku, lemari pakaian, sebuah kasur sedang, dan meja nakas.

Tubuh Jaehyun menegang kala melihat sesosok pemuda yang berada dikasur itu yang sama dengannya, sedang menatap kearah Jaehyun.

"S-siapa?!"Bentak pemuda itu

Jaehyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"K-kau yang siapa?!"Balas Jaehyun

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Jaehyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu terdiam dan menunduk.

"Pergi"Ucap pemuda itu

Jaehyun menatap aneh pada nya

"Kubilang pergi!"Teriak pemuda itu membuat Jaehyun hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi! Sedang apa kau dirumahku?!"Tanya Jaehyun

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, dia menatap kesamping dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

Jaehyun terdiam, dia menghampiri pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Entah bagaimana Jaehyun merasakan perasaan yang teramat sangat rindu padanya, Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Hey... Siapa namamu?"Tanya Jaehyun lembut

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menangis, kenapa bisa dia berkata lembut pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak -pernah- dikenalnya itu? Pada eomma nya saja dia cuek.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala nya

"Kau tidak perlu tau"Jawab pemuda itu

"Hey, -kau tidak perlu tau- kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"Tanya Jaehyun

Pemuda itu menghela napas jengkel. Dia menatap Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"Ucap nya

"Huh? Hyung sendiri yang jawab namamu itu"Ucap Jaehyun

"Darimana kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu?"Tanya pemuda itu

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu nya.

"Hanya refleks"Jawab Jaehyun

Pemuda itu menatap Jaehyun dengan lembut.

"Ekhem"Dehem Jaehyun karena ditatap seperti itu

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu menunduk

"Pergilah dari sini, nanti ayahmu mencari"Ucap nya

"Eh? Kau kenal ayahku?"Tanya Jaehyun

Pemuda itu mengangguk diam.

Tak lama Jaehyun terkejut dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir pemuda manis disampingnya ini.

"K-kenapa kau m-menangis?"Tanya Jaehyun gugup

"Hiks.. P-panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu!"Ucap nya

"B-baiklah? Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?"Tanya Jaehyun

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, hyung?"Tanya Jaehyun bertambah heran

Pemuda itu semakin melebarkan senyuman nya

"Aku senang kau panggil hyung, Jae..."Ucap nya

Mereka terdiam.

"K-kau... Mengetahui namaku?"Tanya Jaehyun

"Bodoh kau Doyoung"Bisik pemuda itu yang kecil namun hebatnya Jaehyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Doyoung? Kau... Kim Doyoung?"Tanya Jaehyun

Pemuda itu menatap bingung Jaehyun

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?"Aku nya secara tak sadar

"Ah! Ternyata kau yang bernama Kim Doyoung, hyung! Tadi aku menemukan buku cerita anak dan terdapat tulisan nama Kim Doyoung disana dengan tulisan tangan anak kecil yang sangat jelek"Ucap Jaehyun

"Yak! Tentu saja karena itu tulisanku saat masih berumur 3 tahun!"Ucap Doyoung sambil memukul bahu Jaehyun

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa buku milikmu ada dikamar tamu?"Tanya Jaehyun

"Haha, mereka membuat kamar milikku menjadi kamar tamu? Kejam sekali"Sarkas Doyoung

"Kamarmu?"Tanya Jaehyun

Doyoung melirik Jaehyun

"Tapi aku senang, mereka masih menyimpan barang yang eomma berikan padaku. Jadi bila aku nanti keluar dari neraka ini, aku bisa hidup bersama dengan barang yang eomma berikan padaku dulu"Ucap Doyoung yang mendadak menjadi dingin

Jaehyun terheran sendiri dengan Doyoung.

"Apa dia seorang troublemaker?"Batin Jaehyun

"Dan sebaiknya kau pergi darisini sebelum ayahmu menemukanmu disini dan menyeretmu keluar secara paksa"Ucap Doyoung

"Kenapa...?"

"Kau... Kakak?"Tanya Jaehyun

Deg

Jantung Doyoung berdegup kencang

"Kakak? Kau... Kakakku kan? Kau kakakku?"Tanya Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar air matanya

Doyoung menunduk

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Baru menyadari nya?"Tanya Doyoung

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Doyoung dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hiks kakak... Kemana saja? Jae rindu"Ucap Jaehyun

Doyoung terkejut dengan perlakuan Jaehyun yang sangat lembut padanya.

"Kakak... Hiks hiks kemana saja? Hiks, kenapa bersembunyi dari Jae? Hiks hiks"

Doyoung semakin terkejut dengan ucapan menyedihkan Jaehyun

Jaehyun semakin erat mendekap Doyoung dan mengecupi puncak kepala Doyoung.

"Jae... Kamu merindukan hyung?"Tanya Doyoung

"Tentu saja, memang hyung tidak?"Tanya Jaehyun sedikit merenggut

Doyoung terkekeh

"Tidak,aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu juga meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu"Ucap Doyoung

"Hyung kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak dirumah bersama Jae?"Tanya Jaehyun

"Ayah tidak menyukai hyung, jadi hyung dikunci disini"Jawab Doyoung

"Tidak mungkin~! Ayah tidak mungkin tega mengunci hyung disini~!"Ucap Jaehyun

Doyoung tersenyum miris

"Kenyataannya... Beginilah hidupku, terkunci sendirian diruang yang tertutup. Tidak ada teman, sendirian, hanya dapat bercakap dengan beberapa orang sebentar saat mereka mengantarkan makanan untukku"Ucap Doyoung

Jaehyun terdiam

"Aku... Membenci Jung, termasuk kamu"Ucap Doyoung

"Aku membenci Jung, termasuk ayahku sendiri"Ucap Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung kembali terkejut

"Dengan tega nya dia memisahkanku dengan kakakku, tidak memberitahu aku tentang kakakku, tidak membiarkan aku mencari keberadaan kakakku, membiarkan aku bermain sendiri, melarang siapapun memberitahu aku tentang hal mengenai kakakku. Dengan tega nya dia mengurung kakakku diruangan rahasia seperti ini, tega nya dia menyembunyikan kakak ku yang manis dari kehidupan diluar sana yang cerah meskipun kejam, tega nya dia... Hiks menjauhkan aku dengan kakak!"Isak Jaehyun

Tubuh Doyoung menegang saat kembali mendengar suara tangisan Jaehyun.

"Hyung tahu tidak? Aku sangat ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seorang kakak, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya padahal aku punya! Itu hak-ku bukan? Tapi kenapa ayah merenggut hak-ku itu?!"Tanya Jaehyun

Doyoung menangis, dia membalas pelukan Jaehyun dan mengusap pelan punggung Jaehyun, mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang sedang meracau marah.

"Aku semakin membenci nya karena membuat kakak ku menjadi benci padaku! Aku sangat sangat sangat membenci nya! Aku membenci Jung itu! Aku membenci nya!"

Elusan tangan Doyoung semakin menjadi saat Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Ssst... Ssst... Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, kakak minta jangan menangis, adik tampan"Hati keduanya bergetar saat suara Doyoung keluar mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Kakak tidak membencimu, kakak menyayangimu, adik pintar"Ucap Doyoung dengan hati nya yang terasa ingin meledak

"Jangan keluarkan sumpah serapah lagi, kakak tidak suka"Ucap Doyoung mengecup pipi basah Jaehyun

Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar semua ucapan yang Doyoung katakan tadi.

Doyoung mengusap rambut Jaehyun sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sama dengan Jaehyun, basah air mata.

"Kakak sangat menantikan hari ini, kita bertemu, berpelukan, dan membagi rasa sayang adik dan kakak. Kakak bahagia"Bisik Doyoung

"Jae juga bahagia kak, sangat. Terima kasih telah menyayangi Jae"Ucap Jaehyun.

"Nah, sekarang keluar ya? Nanti ayah mencari kamu, kalau ayah tahu kamu disini, kamu bisa dimarahi"Ucap Doyoung

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku ingin bersama kakak"Ucap Jaehyun

Doyoung menggeleng

"Kamu bisa kesini lagi, Jae. Sekarang pergilah"Ucap Doyoung

Dengan berat hati Jaehyun mengiyakan ucapan Doyoung.

Doyoung memberitahu jadwal para maid datang mengurusnya agar Jaehyun tidak ketahuan kalau semisal datang ke kamarnya.

Jaehyun pergi dengan kecupan dikening yang Doyoung berikan serta senyum manisnya.

Hari demi hari sampai pada 2 bulan Jaehyun bertemu dengan Doyoung, dan mereka selalu bertemu setiap harinya dikamar rahasia Doyoung tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, entah bagaimana dan entah darisiapa perasaan cinta muncul diantara keduanya.

Entah dari Tuhan atau kekuatan apa yang membawa Doyoung dan Jaehyun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

Hingga pada saatnya Jaehyun berani mengungkapkan semua ini pada ayah dan ibu nya, tentang pertama kalinya dia bertemu Doyoung sampai mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kita persingkat.

Saat itu ayah dan ibu Jaehyun terkejut mendengar nya. Mereka marah tentu saja, mereka tidak terima. Rasa marah dan bersalah yang ada pada ayah Jaehyun untuk Doyoung dan juga rasa tidak suka ibu Jaehyun pada Doyoung.

Jaehyun dikurung dikamar nya selama 7 hari penuh dan tidak dibiarkan bertemu dengan Doyoung.

Doyoung sendiri khawatir kenapa Jaehyun tidak pernah mengunjungi Doyoung.

Namun pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Jaehyun menyetujui permintaan Jaehyun untuk menikah dengan Doyoung. Dengan segala keikhlasan hati mereka selama 7 hari penuh mereka berbincang membicarakan masalah ini.

Saat Jaehyun masuk ke kamar Doyoung, Doyoung langsung menyerang Jaehyun dengan pelukan

"Jae... Kamu kemana saja? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Jae?"Tanya Doyoung khawatir

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Jangan khawatir"Ucap Jaehyun sembari tersenyum

"Hyung... Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan hyung"Ucap Jaehyun

"Siapa?"Tanya Doyoung curiga

Lalu ayah dan ibu Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar Doyoung. Wajah Doyoung langsung berubah menjadi gusar

"Mau apa kalian kesini?"Tanya Doyoung

Mereka mengajak Doyoung untuk duduk. Mereka duduk dikasur milik Doyoung.

Ayah Jaehyun tersenyum kecut. Merasa bersalah pada anak nya itu atas apa yang dilakukan nya.

"Mau apa kesini tuan pembunuh?"Tanya Doyoung

Mata Jaehyun membelalak

"Nak... Maafkan ayah"Ucap sang ayah

"Kau bukan ayahku!"Pekik Doyoung

"Hyung... Dengarkan Jae. Jae ingin menikah dengan hyung..."Ucap Jaehyun.

Mata Doyoung membulat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras membuat Jaehyun terkejut dan sakit dihati nya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Jung!"Teriak Doyoung

"Nak..."

"Jangan panggil aku anakmu! Aku bukan anakmu!"Bentak Doyoung pada ibu Jaehyun

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DULU?"Teriak Jaehyun membuat mereka bungkam

Doyoung terisak.

"Bolehkah... Ayah menceritakan nya?"Tanya ayah

Doyoung tidak menjawab namun tetap terisak. Jaehyun segera mendekap tubuh Doyoung.

Ayah nya mengambil napas perlahan.

*flashback

"Kau... Apa? Kau hamil? Tapi kita belum melakukannya, Min-ah!"Ucap Siwon

Minah terisak

"Maafkan aku hiks, Siwon-ah. Aku diperkosa oleh lelaki tak aku kenal"Ucap Minah

Siwon menahan napasnya.

Minah, wanita yang sangat dia cintai dan sudah ia nikahi. Hamil oleh orang lain, bukan dirinya.

Tuhan memberikan cobaan apa padanya?

Disitulah Siwon merasa dikhianati oleh istrinya padahal istrinya korban pemerkosaan dari lelaki bejat diluar sana.

Saat anak dikandungan Minah sudah berumur 3 tahun. Siwon yang saat itu sedang bertelepon dengan selingkuhannya, tidak sadar kalau Minah berada didepan mobilnya. Dia menabrak Minah walaupun kecepatan mobilnya tidak cepat, namun itu masih tetap berakibat fatal pada Minah, kematian.

Sejak saat itulah, Doyoung, anak yang dikandung Minah membenci Siwon, Siwon juga frustrasi pada saat itu dan kalap jadi dia mengurung Doyoung disebuah kamar rahasia yang hanya dia dan beberapa maid yang dia ketahui.

*flashback end

"Pembunuh!"Teriak Doyoung

Doyoung menangis sendu

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ayah..."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN JUNG! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI!"Teriak Doyoung

"Tidak..."Gumam Jaehyun

"Kau akan tetap menikah denganku hyung, aku mencintaimu!"Ucap Jaehyun

"Ayahmu pembunuh! Ayahmu membunuh ibuku hiks"Ucap Doyoung

"Nak... Ampunilah ayah, maafkan ayah. Ayah sangat menyesal, maafkan ayah nak maafkan ayah"Ucap Siwon beralih memeluk Doyoung

"Hiks... Eomma tersakiti karenamu, eomma meninggal karenamu!"Ucap Doyoung

"Ayah tahu... Ayah menyesal, maafkan ayah nak maaf..."Ucap Siwon

"AKU AKAN MENGGANTI MARGA KU JIKA ITU BISA MEMBUATMU MENIKAH DENGANKU!"Teriak Jaehyun

"Tidak... Jae, tidak"Ucap ibu Jaehyun

"Nak Doyoung... Tolong maafkan kami, kami mohon, tolong maafkan kami"Ucap Ibu Jaehyun

Mata Doyoung sembab. Dia sesenggukan. Doyoung menatap wajah ayah Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat bersalah dan terluka, wajah Jaehyun yang khawatir dan sedih, wajah ibu Jaehyun yang ikut terluka.

"Ayah..."Gumam Doyoung

Siwon tersenyum haru lalu mengangguk

"Dulu eomma pernah bilang pada Doyoung kalau ayah pernah berjanji mengajak Doyoung dan eomma berlibur kepantai bersama.. Tapi eomma sudah tidak ada... Doyoung dengan siapa?"Tanya Doyoung

Semuanya hening

"Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama, sayang..."Ucap Ibu Jaehyun

"Dengan Jaehyun juga, bibi?"Tanya Doyoung sambil tersenyum

Ketiga nya mengangguk semangat

"Tentu saja, sayang"Ucap Ibu Jaehyun

Doyoung melebarkan senyuman nya

"Baiklah, Doyoung bersedia menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun tanpa harus mengganti marga. Karena eomma bilang, Doyoung bisa bahagia bersama Jaehyun"Ucap Doyoung

"Kapan Eomma bilangnya, sayang?"Tanya lembut ibu Jaehyun

"Tadi saat Jaehyun berteriak mengganti marga, eomma tiba-tiba muncul didekat lemari perpustakaan Doyoung, tersenyum sambil berbisik 'sst, Doyoung boleh kok menikah dengan Jung, eomma bahagia karena Doyoung akan bahagia bersama Jaehyun' begitu, ayah, bibi, Jae"Ucap Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum. Doyoung memang memiliki banyak watak, bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil, orang cuek, bijaksana, dll.

Siwon dan ibu Jaehyun merasakan bulu kuduk mereka merinding mendengar cerita Doyoung. Mereka tersenyum kikuk

"Haha, ayah, bibi. Kata eomma jangan takut, eomma tidak ganggu. Eomma hanya rindu pada Doyoung setelah 17 tahun tidak bertemu dengan Doyoung"Ucap Doyoung

"Doyoung juga rindu sekali sama eomma, eomma sudah dipanggil appa disurga jadi eomma harus pulang. Nanti kesini lagi ya eomma"Doyoung melambaikan tangannya pada eomma nya yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Huh? Jadi eomma sudah punya suami lagi disana?"Tanya Siwon

"Sepertinya begitu. Soalnya tadi Doyoung lihat ada lelaki sepantaran eomma datang menghampiri eomma lalu bilang 'Anak manis, appa pergi dulu bersama eomma' setelah itu mereka pergi"Ucap Doyoung

"Hah tidak penting masalah lain, yang penting Doyoung akan menjadi istri Jae!"Doyoung terkikik saat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cara menggendong ala bridal style.

Siwon dan ibu Jaehyun terkekeh.

°

°  
Pada akhirnya mereka menikah, dengan banyak orang yang sangat terkejut dengan itu, karena mereka tidak pernah mengetahui adanya sosok pemuda manis menyerupai kelinci yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istri seseorang yang sempurna seperti Jung Jaehyun.

Pernikahan diselenggarakan secara pribadi, hanya keluarga dan 5 sahabat Jaehyun saja yang diundang.

5 hari sesudah pernikahan. Siwon melaksanakan janji nya dengan mengajak Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan istrinya ke pantai.

Mereka bahagia tentu nya.

Doyoung dan ibu Jaehyun membeli gulali, Siwon dan Jaehyun bertanding lari dengan istri mereka masing-masing dipunggung (kaya di EXO showtime haha).

"Terima kasih ayah, eomma berkata dia senang sekali melihat kita bertemu"Ucap Doyoung

"Min-ah, aku pun bahagia kami bersama. Tunggu kami disana ya, jangan merindukan kami terlalu berat"Ucap Siwon pada langit

"Hahaha, ayah bisa saja. Eomma memeletkan lidahnya tuh sama appa yang tertawa"Ucap Doyoung

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Doyoungku tumbuh dengan cantik"Ucap Minah disurga

"Doyoung-ah, bahagialah disana. Kami juga bahagia disini, cepatlah menyusul kami"

"Yak kau mendoakan anakku cepat mati, Joonmyeon-ah?!"Minah memukul bahu suami nya itu.

Joonmyeon terkekeh

"Maafkan aku, tuan putri"

Minah tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tuhan"Ucap Minah disurga dan Doyoung dipantai - bumi.

 **~~ THE END ~~**

 **Makasih yang mau baca dan dukung ini oneshoot** **.**

 **Semoga berjaya! Hahaha** **.**

 _ **Sempilan cerita.**_

*flashback

"Uh, Jaehyunie ayo kita mandi, ya?"Ucap ibu Jaehyun pada anak nya yang baru berumur 2 tahun, sedang menepuk-nepuk tembok kamar tamu.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, pendeteksi indra pada tembok itu sedang menyala maka bila Jaehyun menyentuh tembok itu, temboknya bisa terbuka.

Karena Siwon sengaja memasangkan pendeteksi indra itu untuk orang yang khusus mengurus Doyoung.


End file.
